Spoken Truth
by Runaway Mushroom
Summary: The words are always the same, and so are his feelings. That’s what makes it all the better. An excuse to write St. Valentine’s Day Laven fluff. -.-‘


**Title: **Spoken Truth

**Fandom: **D. Gray-man

**Pairing: **Lavi/Allen (Laven)

**Inspiration: **Oddly enough, (or not, considering it's me) from a dream I had involving pink bunnies having a tea party in Kingdom Hearts' version of Wonderland.

**Genre: **Fluff(ish) x3

**Summary: **The words are always the same, and so are his feelings. That's what makes it all the better. (An excuse to write St. Valentine's Day Laven fluff. -.-')

**Disclaimer:**I do not, and most likely never will, own D. Gray-man. I'm just borrowing Hoshino Katsura's characters for entertainment purposes.

_Spoken Truth_

The rain kept pouring down, almost as if all those little droplets of water were having a race to see who could reach the ground first. Thankfully, the weather outside was the complete opposite of the ambient of their room. The wind blew furiously over the trees, shaking them mercilessly and breaking some of them in random parts. Inside, the air was quiet. Instead, a soft and even breath played with white locks of hair, making them move and tickle who they belonged to. The only thing it managed to break was Allen's thought process. The temperature, he guessed, must have been really low on the other side of the wall. The poor animals were probably desperately trying to find some place were they could comfortably feel warmth's embrace. Allen didn't have to worry about doing the same thing; he was perfectly warm and comfortable as he was. Lavi took care of that, even if unconsciously. The way their bodies were spooned together and the way the redhead's arm was tightly surrounding Allen's body left no place for coldness, even though they only wore t-shirts and boxers. It felt oh-so-good, to the point that the white-haired teenager had to snuggle up to the warm body behind him in a greedy quest to find even greater comfort.

-"Hm… Allen…I love…you…"

Lavi said that while he was still sleeping. Although he knew that, it didn't stop Allen from saying it back to him.

-"I love you too, Lavi. Forever."

His cheeks were red, and he had a soft smile he couldn't and wouldn't hide. Knowing that he was on Lavi's mind even while he was asleep was an endearing thought. It was true, what the redhead had said. Allen had no doubt.

~IamalineandalineIam~

They were sitting side-by-side in the cafeteria at breakfast, with the usual gang at a table by the window. Miranda was cheerfully chatting with Crowley about not having fallen or bumped into anything since the weekend had begun. He couldn't help but mentally add the forgotten "yet". After all, it was still Saturday. In the morning, no less! Kanda seemed to be in pain. Lenalee was preaching about the caloric values the soba he was eating had and the dangers he could be facing in no time if he continued with his bad eating habits. She then proceeded to exemplify what a good breakfast menu was, according to her, by pointing to what she would be eating: four leafs of lettuce, a bowl of raw soy sprouts, an apple and freshly squeezed lemon juice (without sugar -"You don't need it! It's good as it is!"-she said). Proud of his "adorable, lovable, cute…" sister, Komui decided to hand over to her his share of carrot sticks. Horrified, Kanda turned to Marie and whispered what the other man heard as screams: "Help me!"

On the other hand, Allen was currently devouring an enormous parfait after eating six bowls of cereal and forty pancakes – he didn't have much of an appetite today since he was anxious due to the date he had planned with Lavi that day – while said redhead bemusedly watched him when he himself was eating his chocolate covered waffles with whipped cream and strawberries on top.

-"You never try to be any person other than yourself." – Lavi centered his gaze on his gluttonous lover – "And, whatever you do, you always look cute to boot."

Allen had to swallow before he spoke, but after he did, the white-haired boy didn't know what to say. He must have looked surprised, because Lavi started chuckling, which made him start to develop a slight blush.

-"T-thank you! I-I'm glad to know you feel that way."

-"I love you, Allen Walker. That's the way I feel about you."

And then he smiled. He got closer to Allen, increasingly closer. And then he kissed him. The white-haired exorcist stopped thinking at this point. He didn't even pay attention to what was happening around him. All that mattered at that time was Lavi and their kiss. It was over soon, it had been a quick but felt touch of lips, which left Allen craving for just a little more. They remained with their faces still very close to each other.

-"I love you too, Lavi. Always."

~~

It was finally time! The date they had planned started now! ...Or at least it_ should_ have started now. The rain had ruined their plans. The weathers forecast for that day had said it would be a nice day! Not extremely sunny, no rain during the whole day and the temperature would be so-so. But it had been done by Komui, so they should have expected as much. And the rain didn't show any signs of stopping soon.

-"I'm sorry we didn't get to go on a date, Allen." – apologized Lavi. He thought this lack of good planning was his fault.

-"Don't worry, we both have the day off, so we can spend it together. Just the two of us. I'm happy just by being with you. Even if we don't do anything; if I'm with you, I'm sure this day will be wonderful." – Allen smiled. He didn't need grand gestures. He only needed Lavi.

-"I love you, Allen. I truly do. Don't ever leave me, I don't know what I'd do if you did."

-"You don't have to worry about that either! I'm in this for the long run. I love you too. You're the only one I'll ever love."

There was no need for huge formalities. Dates, presents and all that were good – great even -, but the only thing needed was Lavi, his love. Why have the parade when you could have the reason why there was a parade to begin with all to yourself.

-"Say you love me and I'll be yours. That's all I need, Lavi my love."

-"If all you need is for me to say the truth, if all you truly need is the sound of my feelings reaching out to you, then I'll say it every day until I die: I love you, Allen Walker."

~~

**AN**: I apologize for not writing for so long! It's been slightly chaotic around here with real life and its drama making me give it all my attention. Adjusting to a new environment is harder than I thought!

I hope you, at least, enjoy this sad excuse of a one-shot. Oh, and I don't mean to insult anybody when I refer to the exorcist's eating habits. Whatever you put in your mouth is your business. (If it makes you feel any better, I could eat an entire bowl of vanilla ice-cream with hazelnut and chocolate bits at 7:00 AM. That, and giant parfaits with caramel are my weakness -.-')

The third chapter of "When it ends, Peace reigns" will be coming up soon. I know I said that last time (what? Seven months ago? (I'm sorry!!)), but this time it's the truth! Please wait patiently… if you liked it. I don't know. It's hard to know when I only got one review. (Thank you Gar for that! Thank you pandabear16 for the fav, too! While I'm at it, thank you Naruto FMA Winchester-Potter, victoryfighter24, KittyOfDeadlyPoking (great nickname xD) and MangaPower for faving "You make it better", it means a lot! Thank you, Muffin Idol-sama (Suicidal Muffin-chan) for reviewing that fic, too!) If you didn't, don't mind what I just said. Thank you, Tsu-oneechan for the support! You're the best! ;)


End file.
